


My Favorite Fruit is a Peach

by QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane



Series: Peachy Love [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Weddings, cute shit, engagments, gayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane/pseuds/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane
Summary: Mayor Pauline is at the seaside kingdom wearing a wedding band. She and her fiancé are having a peach themed vacation before their marriage on the moon.





	My Favorite Fruit is a Peach

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I felt like it and wow we need more lesbian fics. Don’t be shy! You can comment!

“ Mayor Pauline, what would you like to drink?” The young Bubblainian with a resort hat on top of her head asks the currently vacationing mayor of New Donk city. “ And you Miss?” She tried to figure out who the pale skinned other woman is, but her face is covered with the flyer for their land. 

“ We want two Peach Daiquiris And the water needs to be extra carbonated of course! And doll, you don’t have refer to me as a mayor! I’m on vacation so I’m just Pauline, okay?” The brown haired ponytailed woman smiles at the Bubblainian waitress as she pulls down her black rimmed red cat eyed shades that match her scarlett bikini. She turns her head. “ Isn’t That right dearest?” 

“Mmhm.” Is all the other girl can make as she gives a thumbs up accidentally showing off her freshly French manicured nails with the tips being a lemonade pink. The pink on her nails somehow matches the one piece swimsuit with a blue jewel ( real or fake the waitress couldn’t tell) in the center.

“ Okay well I'll be back with your drinks in a minute.” The snail slinks off of the highest part of the resorts causing the previously hidden Girl to remove her face covering leaflet. She moves her golden blonde hair with a little red flower stuck into it ( courtesy of Pauline) out of her back and moves it to where it lays over the chair. 

“ Pauline! I cannot be on a secret engagement vacation with you if you keep on pulling things like that! If that waitress figured out who I was then we’d spend the rest of our time at the resort bombarded with photographs. And I want to spend my time holding your hand and cuddling with you, not forced to explain my second disappearance from the mushroom kingdom.” Peach’s slender hand wraps around Pauline’s as she leans over with her other hand keeping her bright pink sun hat on and kisses the red lipped woman with her freshly done pink lips. Causing the two’s lipsticks to intermingle making each have a little dash of the other girl’s lipstick. Peach giggles loudly and slides up her white glasses so she can watch the sunset without losing her eye sight.

“You’re right, but I can’t help myself. I mean I am currently engaged to the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom! I just want to flaunt the fact to everyone in the world!” She holds up her gold band with a ruby heart placed in the middle. “ So after we stay here and experience the resort want to head to Shivera and see if we can get a cake made.” 

After their chance meeting in New Donk City the two began a secret romance that’s ended in a proposal and a promise to recreate the Bowser wedding, but this time with a more Peachy flare. After they bought a bouquet from the wood kingdom, had the mermaids make a pink wedding dress and white wedding pantsuit for the two in the lake kingdom , ordered a smaller rose gold band and Pauline’s ruby heart band from the desert kingdom. The two have decided to just eat the food and drink that Bowser originally stole on the way to their small wedding on the moon. After this stop the two would head to Shivera for the aforementioned cake , then to the Luncheon Kingdom for some blazing hot dish, and finally to the moon; skipping over Bowser’s kingdom for obvious reasons.

Afterwards Pauline and Peach will officially sign some trade deals for each of their lands and reveal to everyone about their secret marriage. Hopefully the two will move in the castle together and Pauline can go back to work until next election season. If she doesn’t get re-elected then she’ll just return to being co-ruler of the mushroom land.

“ Hey, Pauline?” Peach doesn’t look over as she stares at the glittering sunset of the seaside kingdom.

“ Yes dearest?” Pauline hooks her hand around Peaches once more and gives it a firm squeeze.

“ I know that you want me to have the best as our little pre-wedding vacation, but why do you order peach things with me.”

“ Because like you my favorite fruit is a peach. I like peaches so much that I’m marrying one if you’d believe that.” 

“ Oh! Like how I love singers and someone who can handle business so much that I’m marrying a politician that can sing?” 

“ Exactly.” Pauline waves at the returning waitress with the two daiquiris giving Peach enough time to slide her hat over her face. “ Thank you miss.” She takes the two drinks and sits them on the little white side table and tips the girl in seashells. Pauline moves Peach’s brim from her face once the waitress is gone and motions to her drink. 

“ To our engagement?” 

“ To our engagement!”


End file.
